Natsuki's Nightmare
by THOMASNATOR
Summary: Atsuki and Natsuki cute fic.


Heya, afternoon, mornin', whatever the hell the time is on your side, this is my cute Atsuki and Natsuki fic. It is cute, heart-warming fluff that I cooked up to break the chain of constant yaoi. Dude… EdgeyFeenie, VictorDerek, RyoAtsuki… had it up to here…

Anyways, enjoy

Huh? Thought Atsuki. What the?

Sandals upon a metal floor were heard and Atsuki knew all too well the answer to the question "Whose footprints are these?"

They were the footprints of the young Natsuki Venefskuja.

"Heh, yay! Atsuki!" she said with a smile. "I get to be with you!"

That was obvious. The dormitory arrangements had been changed since Atsuki's mission in Kisaragi. Now, Atsuki had been indefinitely paired up with the high-energy walking talking GPS system known as Natsuki.

Of course, that was all she was to FORT. A walking, talking GPS system. And just a mission. A mission where many lost their lives, and so many relationships were founded, and loose ends were left untangled.

And this was the way of thinking that Atsuki had to adopt, but for Natsuki, every mission was an experience.

True, Ray did value Natsuki and everyone equally, but unfortunately, this sizeable organization requires the adoption of thinking of everyone as units, and every mission eventually just becoming a report to be filed away in a cupboard.

While thinking all of this, Natsuki was leaning into Atsuki's ear, and said loudly: "Can we go now? I'm tired!"

Atsuki focused on the present, on the young, impressionable girl that was yawning in front of him and decided to humour this one moment. He wrapped one arm around her and led her to the room.

Atsuki took the time, or rather, the zero time, to read Natsuki's thoughts. She was tired, so she didn't bother to put up a mental block.

He focused on one Shinen, which was about 'Thanks'

It read like this:

Have to thank them

Near Atsuki

Locked heart

Love him for that

Nightmare coming back

Destroy the bad dream

Because of that man

My Atsuki…

From the Shinen, it was clear that Natsuki wanted to be with him, and the nightmare that she had the day after he crippled Edward's plan was coming back. Atsuki closed his eyes and saw a picture of Natsuki's crying face as she held on to her arms and wept.

Bedtime, and they were less than a metre away from each other, but not in the same bed. An hour passed, and Saijo had already gone to sleep, but Natsuki was still up, playing her games, trying not to go to sleep. Natsuki, however, never heeded the warning she was given a few hours earlier, to charge her game, and so the game turned off and she had no choice but to go to sleep.

For a few minutes after she drifted off, she was with her Atsuki, walking around gardens that she saw in pictures of the world. A butterfly went past, and she and Atsuki looked at it and smiled.

And then her heart filled up with a piercing warmth, a painful, tingling sensation that ran up her arm. Tepid fire ran up her subconscious and her Shinen screamed.

Atsuki woke up and blinked. In the dream, she was at the end of a cliff, chained to a gothic metal crucifix, with all-consuming fire burning all around. The dream Natsuki gave one last cry, but the roar of the flame muffled it. Though it was only a dream, Atsuki realised then what Natsuki was to him, and what he was to her.

Natsuki woke up with a shout. Atsuki's golden eye met her for one brief second- but that's all it was for Natsuki.

For Atsuki, it was a clash against a tertiary level 3 Silent. The infection couldn't spread anymore, and the infection method was probably due to exposure to negative stigma. Atsuki eliminated it, and Natsuki briefly lost consciousness. When she came to, Atsuki's gentle eyes looked at hers.

"Atsuki…" she said weakly "… can I sleep with you tonight?"

Atsuki nodded, and only five minutes had passed before Natsuki was sleeping, facing Atsuki. Atsuki embraced the warm young girl before him, and thought to get out of the bed.

He decided against it. It would be cruel, and if she had the dream again, what would he do? Instead, he decided to lie where he was, pull the covers over, and gently drift to sleep.

Because who would eliminate his own demons?

A/N: I feel so warm and fuzzy inside after writing that…


End file.
